


Mom?

by Meg97



Series: Child Of Earth And Water AU. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97





	Mom?

It starts off at the fireplace.

The fire’s a strong presence, practically demanding the attention of all who lay their eyes on it.  
It flares, warm and bright, crackling with the occasional stray ember; though none of them stray so far as to reach any of the children sleeping within it’s vicinity.

Riku’s still awake, though just barely; his eyes are beginning to droop, making the image of the fire somewhat hazy despite it being so close - it flickers, shades of red, orange, yellow, all of which are reflected on his face and spread warmth throughout his cheeks, making them a few shades brighter.

Aqua’s brushing fingers through his hair, short and silver and strange, and perhaps it’s that that has him almost asleep. Her hands are warm, as much so as the fire, and softer still, the small hum resonating from her lips calming, soothing. It’s a familiar lullaby, one she used to sing ( and sometimes still does, to the four-year-old Kairi and Sora ) but to him, five-year-old Riku, she treats with just as much kindness and a bit more maturity.

It’s finally time for them to relax - they’re all done training for the day, and Master Eraqus has retired to bed, leaving the small, close-knit family together in the living room. Everyone, it seems, is falling asleep to the flicker of the fire, even his mother and father; their postures don’t seem as stiff as usual, they’re loose-shouldered, eyes reflecting the flames of the fire with an almost dull stare.

It’s hypnotic, and probably why Aqua’s hands through his hair seems so rhythmic; Terra’s doing the same to Sora, so it seems, while Kairi’s clinging to the sleeping brunet with arms around his waist, nose tucked into the back of his head, at his neck;

Everyone’s content here; warm, bright and happy.

**So what had happened to that?**

It ends in the Darkness.

It’s swirling around him, similar to the shape of a fire but not entirely so; it feels ice cold to the touch, but when it brushes along his skin and sears through his veins, it’s like liquid fire that threatens to burn him up from the inside.

There’s no denying or ignoring his screaming, to anyone who could hear.  
He’s just a young child; and yet nobody’s coming to his rescue.

He’s just a young child - and yet the Darkness taunts and teases him like it used to his father, if not more so - it burns, it’s suffocating, choking him until he’s on his knees, barely able to breathe---  
Slamming on the floor doesn’t do anything, doesn’t call anyone to his attention in this pitch black Darkness----

He’s not able to see anything; he’s barely able to feel anything, barely able to tell he’s still all in one piece with how cold yet hot is it - it’s conflicting, confusing, absolutely mind-crushing---

**“Mom?”**

He’s just a child--- and a child’s first instinct is always to call for his mother.  
Whether he’s laughing, crying, experiencing joy or pain; whatever it is, a child will always want their mother, the closest thing to them, to experience it, too.  
And yet - nothing.

She’s not there - her bright light isn’t there, the brief image of her by the fire is all he’s able to think of; blank-eyed, tired, smiling and happy---  
But soon enough even that image is consumed by the Darkness; her eyes look even more blank, that smile has turned into a frown, her fingers have stopped carding through his hair, and instead of tender warmth, she feels as cold as the Darkness does---

The image fades as soon as it came, as if it, too, is being consumed by the Darkness; that, along with the rest of his memories, tainted so that they can never be seen in any kind of Light again.

_She hates you; she always has,_

**No-- stop it--**

_She always dotes on Sora and Kairi far more; you’re jealous---_

**No, I’m not-- stop---**

_She’ll never love you; and your father’s always been distant; it’s doubtful he ever loved you---_

**STOP.**

 

He’s tired.  
So, so tired; and as much as Master Eraqus, as well as his mother and father, have told him not to give in to the Darkness-- it’s difficult.  
His eyelids feel heavy, they’re drooping again; and the searing pain has dulled to a throb, quieted by the exhaustion that’s racked his frame.

He’s tried - he really has.  
To be a good son, a good big brother, to live up to peoples’ expectations and control this Darkness within him----

_So why----_

Wasn’t he good enough?  
Was he not a good boy?  
Was that why he couldn’t do anything right? Couldn’t control this Darkness inside him?

Riku’s always been an incredibly strong boy; guided by both Light and Darkness, he’s been able to overcome anything and everything. But times like this - it’s difficult, if not impossible, to see the Light, and the Darkness has turned on him, has made him it’s enemy.  
It haunts him, teases him, torments him - and slowly, though he’s only a child, his sanity’s slipping.

Riku’s always been a strong boy; but he does the one thing he’s never done before.  
He cries.  
They’re salty tears, thick and heavy and seemingly ever-flowing.

He’s so lost, so confused, not able to get out of this Darkness alone---

**“Mom....?”**

He pleads, one last time, but his call’s lost in an echo to the Darkness---  
No response; nothing, just his own voice, rippling on for what sounds like miles--

**Mom.....**  
**Help me.....**


End file.
